Pyrrhic Victory
by The Night Hunter
Summary: Some victories are not worth its price. One-shot.


**WARNING HEAVY SPOILERS FOR THE LAST EPiSODE OF S3! Don't read before watching the Episode!**

* * *

Jaune ran, he ran faster than ever in his whole life. He could not waste any more time for wailing. He ran across the burning city dodging or killing any grim in his way.

He needed to get into beacon as soon as possible there was no time to waste. Around him people were screaming running in random direction trying to escape the Grimm that were hunting them. The hunters and Atlesian soldiers were fighting for every millimeter of the ground setting safe perimeters for civilians .

Jaune knew he should help them but getting to Beacon was his priority now no matter how many people died….as brutal as it sounded Pyrrha was the only person on his mind now. He could still feel the warmth of her lips on his, the softness and love….but also the desperation.

Pyrrha knew she was not going to win that fight. Even Ozpin got defeated. How she a first year huntress in training do anything against that woman?

The mere thought of the flaming witch caused a rare surge of hatred in Jaune's heart. He would never forgive her if she harmed Pyrrha.

'Finally!' Jaune thought when he reached the landing zone. He looked around seeing the Bullhead about take-off. He dashed towards it jumping on board at the very last second.

"Hey! Get out of here! We're not taking anyone to Beacon!" Atlesian solider exclaimed.

"You WILL take me there!" Jaune barked with fire." I need to go there!"

"Listen Kid I don't know why-" He was interrupted in mid word when Jaune closed the gap between them instant. His face was laced with fury mixed with desperation.

"You will take me there…" He growled un aware that his eyes were glowing with aura…a lot of it. The Solider gulped feeling the pressure.

"Suit yourself…hey we're going!" He shouted as Jaune let him go.

'Please let me be there on time….please….' Jaune begged. He cursed himself for many things.

He was too weak to fight along with Pyrrha.

He was too distracted to protect that girl in the underground.

But most of all he cursed himself for not noticing Pyrrha's feeling for his earlier. Looking back at their relationship it was painfully obvious that she loved him. All her effort into shaping him into respectable hunter. All her support and encouragement….and all he was able to do was to take her hand and say few words that pushed her do to whatever she had to do…

'I'll make it up to you Phyrra I swear just don't die…please don't die!' He felt his eyes burn with tears as he saw the silhouette of Beacon. Ruined buildings, fires everywhere and….the clock tower broken with Grim Dragon clinging to it.

"Monty almighty." The Altesian solider uttered." What the hell happene-" Again he was interrupted but not by Jaune this time.

A blinding white light shoot of the toward momentarily illuminating the night.

"PYRRHA!" Jaune screamed." LAND NOW!"

The pilot was so shocked that he instantly obeyed Jaune. The bullhead procced to land but he couldn't wait any longer. He jumped midway hearing the shouts of solider behind.

'After the tournament we will work on your landing strategy.' Pyrrha's voice sounded in his head.

Jaune hit the ground painfully but his aura took the brunt of damage so he was good to go. He stood up and dashed forward.

"JAUNE!" He heard Nora's scream but he ignored it. He had slain few Grimm on his way, there were acting weirdly…slowly as if they were stunned by something.

When he finally reached the tower he spotted a familiar white.

"Weiss!" He wheezed causing the girl to spun around and point her rapier at him.

"Jaune? Where were you? Where is Pyrrha!?" She asked.

"No…time….fight…." He wheezed." We need to get up!" He finally managed to choke.

"I was just about to do it!" She replied setting her Glyphs towards the top." Hold on I'll be going really fast!"

Jaune wrapped his arms around her waist, in any other situation that would be his dream fulfilled. But now he just wished to see Pyrrha as soon as possible.

Weiss shoot towards the top almost loosing Jaune on the way as he cling to her like his life depended on it….well it kind of did at this height.

"It's frozen." Weiss said.

"What?" He asked obviously not paying attention to his surroundings.

"The Dragon you dunce, it's frozen!" Weiss said with her usual snippiness.

"But what caused it?" Jaune asked.

"I guess we will know in a second." Weiss replied as they almost reached the top." Get ready….!"

The duo jumped on the roof weapons drawn!

Only to find unconscious Ruby lying among the rubble. Weiss ran to her side trying to wake her up, chattering worryingly to her, Jaune on the other hand walked forward numbly.

"Pyrrha?" He felt as if someone else spoke. He looked around feeling dread unlike any other." Pyrrha!"

He shouted walking deeper into Ozpin's office ruins. Suddenly his foot hit something metallic.

He looked down freezing in shock.

Pyrrha's bronze headgear was at his feet.

"No…" A pained moan escaped his mouth." No…PYRRHA!" He started to frantically looked around in hopes that she was here. His hopes died when he found Akuo and thee pieces of broken Milo.

As if in some sort of ritual he brought everything that remained of Pyrrha.

A tiara…

A shield …

A broken weapon..

Those three things were all that was left of Pyrrha Nikos of Beacon Academy.

His Partner, His Friend, His love.

Jaune fell on his knees with tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No….NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He screamed as the pain almost ripped his heart apart. He screamed at the sky, he screamed at the frozen Dragon but most of all he screamed at the woman who killed Pyrrha.

He gritted his teeth. He would find her and destroy her and all her associates….he made a promise that he would not rest until he avenged Pyrrha. But now he just hugged Pyrrha's head gear sobbing uncontrollably, not even noticing a pair of arms wrapping around him, telling him soothing words. Waves of memeories hit him. Her laugh, her smile, her eyes, her voice. Every little snipplet of her was coming back to him deepening his agony.

Right now Jaune would not amount to anything but his enemies should remember one thing.

An Arc never go back on his word.

* * *

I never thought that my entry to the fandom would look like that...sad day for all Arkos shippers. This one shot is the thing I missed from the actual episode. I really hope that we will see how Jaune Nora and Ren reacts to the news of Pyrrha's demise...

Also it looks like team RWBY is no more...what a dark ending to the season but I guess it was just an end of the beginning...

Farewell Pyrrha...you will be missed...


End file.
